


Tabloid Princes

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tabloids love royalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloid Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the GatheringFiKi Summer Raffle Exchange

Kili flopped on top of Fili on his bed. His brother oofed and struggled to get out from under him. Kili grinned and dropped the paper in front of Fili as he wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled into Fili's loose blond hair and cuddled up against him.

"Freaking monkey," Fili mumbled. He employed his elbows and knees until he was no longer in danger of being choked by Kili, rolling his eyes and finally looking at what kili had dropped in front of him. "What's this?"

Kili kissed Fili's cheek and grinned. "Apparently you are days from announcing your engagement to some duchess or other."

Fili looked through the article while Kili braided his hair. Kili loved braiding Fili's hair. Sometimes it was all he could do to keep his hands out of the long hair during some boring State functions because the crown made Kili want to play with his hair even more. It was even better when Fili kept it on when they... Well.

"I've never even met her," Fili said, setting the paper down.

"No, we did," Kili said. He wiggled his hands under Fili's chest and started trying to get at his shirt buttons. "There was that Polo match a few weeks ago and then there was that one a month or so ago."

Fili rolled over, displacing Kili, and reached in to scratch through Kili's hair. Kili hummed happily, eyes closed. While Fili's hair was thick and full and took after their Father's, Kili's was thin and silky and took after their Mother's. There was nothing Kili loved more than Fili's nails scratching at his scalp. It felt so nice and Kili could never help melting against his brother.

"Honestly, the tabloids are ridiculous," Fili said. He kept scratching at Kili like he was nothing more than a very large cat. "Remember when they thought you were screwing around with that, uhm. Hell, who was it? The redhead."

Kili hummed softly. "Tauriel. She was nice. Bit embarrassing that she drank me under the table."

"That's right," Fili chuckled. "They had a pic of you under the table with her there!" Kili wiggled about happily. Fili leaned down and kissed Kili's forehead. "They kept thinking you were under there for a different reason."

Kili turned and pressed his face into Fili's stomach, breathing deep of his brother's scent, and relaxed. Like he would ever do anything like that with a woman. Fili was the one who didn't care which he had in his bed but Kili was as gay as they got. Except he wasn't very flamboyant. He could be but there really wasn't any reason for it. Enough of the guards and his family called him "Princess" as it was. He didn't need to encourage it.

Fili continued to pet Kili's head. "Did you only come to wave a rag at me or did you want something?"

Kili grinned. He hummed and cuddled closer. He was getting what he wanted. Well, mostly. He would have been plenty happy to have Fili shirtless under his hands but he could work with this.

"Spoiled," Fili said. "There's a meeting I'm going to need to be at in twenty minutes."

Kili nuzzled at Fili's belly a little more and slid his hands up the back of Fili's shirt. He scratched at the small of Fili's back and snickered as Fili arched into the contact.

Looked like he would get everything he wanted anyway.


End file.
